Vocaloid One-Shots
by therealsunshinesquad
Summary: Vocaloid One-shots! Just some short little stories about Vocaloids. Comment any ideas! There is a lot of RinXLen stories in here, some KaitoXMiku, and some LukaXGakupo.
1. Chapter 1: School Dance

**School Dance**

"Hey Rin, who will you go to the dance with?" My friend Miku asked. I looked around the room as if I had never seen a boy before. My eyes stopped at one certain boy. Len Kagamine. He was my childhood best friend, and we still are best friends. I'm afraid if I date him, our friendship could be ruined FOREVER. I replied softly, "Len.". Miku got a evil grin on her face. "Why are you doing that face?!" I asked. Miku giggled and said, "I just knew it! I did! I called it!" I blushed and looked to the side. "Hey, Len! Rin has to ask you something!" Miku yelled to Len. _Oh, no she didn't! _I thought. Len walked over to us and smiled at me. My face grew hot. "Hey, what's up?" He asked ever-so-calmly. _How can he act so cool when I'm dying inside? _"Well...what did you want to ask me?" Len asked. He almost sounded eager. "She wants to ask you to the dance. Will you go with her?" Miku spoke for me. I planned what I was going to scream at her later. "Oh...um...I'm sort of going with Gumi." Len said. _No! _"Why?" I accidentally said. I covered my mouth. Len smiled and walked away. Once he was out of earshot, I screamed, "Miku?! Why would you do that!?". It was pretty loud, so I'm pretty sure Len heard it. Miku just smiled that evil grin once again and ran.  
"Miku!" I screeched. My Mary Janes were giving out on me. I stopped and huffed for air, then I continued running. She finally stopped by a tree, smiled, and waved innocently as if nothing had happened. I stomped over to her. "I ran so you wouldn't tell." Miku said. "Wouldn't tell _what?" _I asked, as if I wouldn't tell a single thing to whoever this was. "That I like Kaito." She said, looking at the grass. "Why did you tell Len?" I asked. "I figured you would be too shy to ask him yourself and you would end up being miserable on the night of the dance." I smiled at Miku. She was always such a good friend. I hugged her, and just like that, we were best friends again.


	2. Chapter 2: Kaito's Ice Cream

**Kaito's Ice Cream-And Why You Shouldn't Touch It**

****It was a casual day in the Vocaloid house; Rin and Len were challenging each other in Just Dance, Luka was watching _The Price Is Right _in her pajamas while Gakupo stared at her, Miku was practicing her singing, Meiko was looking for beer, and Kaito was, like he always is, eating ice cream. Kaito realized that he had to do some errands, so he left the house. Rin and Len came up with the BRILLIANT idea to do something no Vocaloid has ever done; touch Kaito's ice cream, and eat it all. They raided the freezer, and sure enough, Kaito had banana and orange flavors. They grabbed those, and chowed down. "Did you see how many tubs of ice cream he had in there? He will barely notice that two are gone." Len said to Rin when she felt bad about taking them. Len was _definitely _wrong. The doorbell rang, so Rin walked over to answer it. When she opened the door, Kaito stood there. "I felt a disturbance in the freezer." He said, walking into the house. Rin looked down, and Len smiled evilly. Len pulled out his phone and texted Rin.

_**Len: Stop worrying, Rin. What's the worse he can do to us? It's not like he has the keys to the roadroller.**_

_**Rin: Yeah...I lent them to him yesterday. He said he needed it.**_

_**Len: RIN!? HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!**_

_**Rin: :(**_

_****_They both put their phones away when they heard a gasp coming from the kitchen. The duo walked in the kitchen to see what was going on. Kaito was on the ground, crying, and Miku was rubbing his back, comforting him. When Miku saw them, she said, "Kaito lost some ice cream today. Isn't it a coincidence that the two flavors missing were _banana and orange?_" They both nervously giggled, and Kaito looked at them. He then pulled out the keys to the roadroller. "I meant to give these back to you, Rin, so maybe I should." He ran outside and fired up the roadroller. "Here you go, Rin. I guess this was just payback for not giving these back to you." Kaito sniffled out. _Phew! _Both Rin and Len thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Elevator (Requested)

**This was a requested one shot! :) **

"Heeyyy Len!" I heard Rin say. I smiled as I stepped on the bus that was, in five minutes, going to be heading to an art museum. I was not exactly excited about this, but if it meant sitting on a bus with my crush for an hour, I was fine. I plopped down next to Rin and she smiled at me. "Aren't you excited about the field trip?" Rin asked. "Eh...not really." I admitted. Rin giggled, and said "I'm not really excited either. But hey, the idea of getting out of school for an ENTIRE DAY is sort of awesome." I nodded back to her and pulled out my yellow iPod. "Want to listen?" I asked. "Sure!" she said happily. I put another set of headphones in my headphone splitter, and asked, "What do you want to listen to?" "Hmmm", she replied, "Ievan Polkka. No! Servant of Evil. Nah. First Love Candid! *sigh* You pick for me." I looked around in my songs and found Orange. When I put it on, Rin squealed. "I love this song!" she said. For the rest of the bus ride, we sat and listened. It was peaceful, and she even put her head on my shoulder a couple times! Suddenly, we heard a honk that signaled that we were at the art museum. Everyone piled out of the bus, including Rin and I. "I wonder what we will see." Rin said. "Alright class, I know you're excited to be here, but keep in mind that this is a- aw, crap! I forgot the list of exhibits at the classroom. Hey..." The teacher of my class said and searched the crowd of kids. Then, he pointed to me. "Len. Can you go to the museum's office and grab one? You can take someone if you want. It's on the fourth floor." I nodded in response and looked at Rin. "Wanna go with me?" I asked. "Sure!" she said. We walked in silence as we looked for the elevator. "Hey..." I said, and pointed to the elevator. She pressed the up button, and it beeped. We stepped into the elevator and hit the four button. We stood in an awkward silence, until we heard a loud BANG! "What...was...that?" Rin said in a hushed and worried tone. "Uh..I think the elevator just broke." I said. Rin screamed quietly, and I hushed her. "Shhh. I'm sure we won't be in here for long. It'll be alright." I said. But honestly, it wasn't. I was trapped in an elevator with my crush, who I have liked since 5th Grade, and we might not get out for...DAYS! "What if no one knows we're in here?! Why did you have to choose me to go with you?!" Rin screeched. I must have looked hurt (Which I was, just a little), because her expression softened and she said, "Oh my gosh, I didn't mean to say that. I'm so sorry, Len. I'm sort of glad, that you're the person I'm trapped with." I blushed, not looking into her eyes. "It's okay. So...what should we do?" I said. Rin sat on the cold elevator floor, and I sat beside her. "Rin..." I began. _Don't do it, Len! Especially not now, when she is already worried enough! _I, being as stupid as I am, continued. "I...um... _likeyou." _My words ran together. I looked into Rin's big, blue eyes. She was smiling. "Oh, Len! I do, too! I mean, I don't like me. I like...you." She said, then giggled. Still sitting on the elevator ground, we slowly leaned in..and...the moment I have been waiting for...happened. Our lips crashed, and we stayed like this. We slowly pulled away, and Rin hugged me. I smiled at her. "Rin, we may not get out for days." I finally admitted. Rin, instead of worrying and screaming, simply smiled and said "I don't mind."

* * *

**Epilogue (Because that was a pretty good place to end the story, don't you think?)**

****In the end, Rin and I got out of the elevator and, finally, made it to floor four. The teacher yelled at us for not calling on the emergency phone, then he told us he was proud that we stayed so calm in a time like that. I'm not exactly sure if we're in trouble or not, but I wouldn't care. The whole class went on with our field trip and we saw a lot of *cough*BORING*cough* art. Once we got back to school, Rin and I were still the nobodies that we used to be. It sort of stinks that it wasn't like those movies where the two characters come out of the elevator and the whole school hears about it and they are suddenly popular. Haha, nope. That, my friends, is how I kissed my long time crush.

* * *

**Just a quick note from me, the author. From what you can probably tell, I ship RinXLen, so if you like them as twins, imagine that they are twins..or something. I don't know. Maybe I'll make one one shot with Rin and Len as twins, just to level things out. Anyways, this was requested, and to whoever requested it: (It was just labeled "Guest" in my email.) I really hope you like it! I can edit it if you didn't.**

**And to all of you folks out there: Keep requesting story ideas! I really need them! Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Vegetable Juice Commercial

**Miku's Vegetable Juice Infomercial (Listen to Po Pi Po while reading this. It's lots of fun!)**

****Male announcer: Has this ever happened to you?

_*shows person in grocery store aisle*_

__Person: There are so many to choose from! What should I get!? This is so frustrating! *_person rips out hair*_

__Male announcer: Well, now, there's the perfect vegetable juice for YOU!

Person: There is?

Male announcer: Well of course there is! And it's called Po Pi Po! Made by Miku Hatsune!

Person: Po Pi Po? That doesn't seem any better than the other juices!

Male announcer: Here are a couple reasons why Po Pi Po is better than the others:

1. It only costs 2 dollars!

2. It'll agree with you.

3. It's light bodied! **(What does that even mean?!)**

4. It's bursting with life!

5. And it has this great theme song!

*plays Po Pi Po by Miku Hatsune*

Person: What the heck?

*shows Kaito flying across the screen with the vegetable juice in his pants*

Male announcer: Okay, that's enough of that! So look for Po Pi Po where vegetable juices are sold! I recommend the green juice! Here are some feedback from happy customers buying Po Pi Po!

*Len and Rin pop up*

Len: So...yeah. Po Pi Po is making Rin even happier than she always is!

Rin: I HATE YOU ALL.

Len: AND IT'S REALLY GOOD-

*cuts to Luka*

Luka: So I can say anything and I'll be on T.V.?

*cuts to Gakupo*

Gakupo: I love you Luka!

*cuts to Meiko*

Meiko: Yeah. Beer is good. *screaming at her in the background* OHHH. This isn't a beer commercial?

*shows picture of Miku hugging Po Pi Po.*

_Warning: Drinking Po Pi Po may cause mood swings._

* * *

**So, I figured this would be a fun thing to write, and I sort of did it play-style. Someone should do a cosplay video of this! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Melt

**Melt **

Day 1  
My eyes popped open. Today is a new day! I sat up and yawned. The only person on my mind was...Kaito._. _I walked over to my big mirror and looked at my outfit for the day- my favorite pleated skirt and a tee-shirt. I got into it and placed hair clips in my freshly-cut hair. I ate breakfast, and stepped outside. "Today," I said "is the day you'll see me in a new way!" I walked in the sunny weather and saw him. Kaito. He smiled at me, and I blushed. _I love you _I thought. It's impossible for me to say that. We walked all the way to school, and he talked as if he didn't realize I was over here, slowly melting beside him. He looked at me, and I looked away. I couldn't look into his eyes. _I promise truly that deep down inside of me, that you're the one my heart is meant for...forever more._

Day 2  
The next day, I did my usual morning procedure- got ready, ate breakfast, left. However, the forecast was a lie, so I stood, all alone, in the stormy downpour. I pulled out my umbrella out of my backpack, and sighed. "Why bother to stay dry out here anymore?" I told myself. "Hey, Miku!" It was a familiar voice. Kaito. I turned to him and waved. "Will you share this with me?" He said, holding his umbrella. I couldn't stop a smile from showing through. He pulled up the umbrella, and we walked with everyone else on the sidewalk. I went to grab the handle, and I touched his hand. I trembled. _Oh my heart's racing! And now you're here with me, in this umbrella in the rain! You're so close beside me, don't you know? _I wanted to say all of this. I said a silent prayer. _Oh please, make this moment last for the two of us, because I feel so happy, that I could cry! _Slowly, the rain all cleared up and a rainbow came out. Finally, I got to school._ Our time of parting has arrived. But will we meet again, or will we have to say goodbye? I know I can't stay with you, but I'll keep hoping you don't forget me! _ A bike interrupted my thoughts. Kaito grabbed my hand and pulled me in. My head was on his chest. We pulled away, and I blushed. Then...  
_ we hugged._

* * *

**So, this was a songfic of Melt that I wrote a little bit ago. In the song, it never really said where Miku was going, so we're just going to say that she was going to school, okay? And please...COMMENT IDEAS! It could really be as random as it has to be. It could involve LLAMAS for crying out loud!**

**Oh, and also, I'm thinking of letting other people write chapters, in a PM. Just a thought. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Amusement Park

**Amusement Park (I seriously had a dream about this.)**

****On one hot summer day, all the Vocaloids (or at least Len, Rin, Luka, Gakupo, Miku, and Kaito) decided to go to a nearby amusement park. When they got there, they all split up into couples. (You can choose the couple you want to read about. This is a little longer than a one shot should be)

**Len And Rin**

"That ride looks like fun." Rin said as calmly approaching a ride called Death's Doors. "Uh, yeah, it sure does." Len said, even though he was scared as heck. "Should we ride it?" Rin asked. Len looked at a sign that said _Please do not ride this ride if you are pregnant, have back, neck, or similar physical conditions, or heart trouble, _desperate for an excuse not to ride the ride. "Sorry, I am sort of...err... pregnant right now...and I can't ride the ride" ,he said. Rin stared at him with a blank expression and burst out laughing. "My boyfriend's PREGNANT EVERYONE!" She screamed out to the whole park while she was laughing. She got a lot of weird stares, and Len blushed. He sighed and said, "Let's just ride the ride..." . Rin stopped laughing and hopped in line. The wait was about 20 minutes, and Len and Rin talked about anything and everything. Finally, it was time to hop on Death's Doors. They sat in the second cart, and looked at the challenge ahead of them. You know how in movies when a couple is doing something scary and the girl usually digs her head in the boys shoulder or something because she's frightened? Well, Len was doing this to Rin. She was giggling uncontrollably at him. "You're so cute, Lenny!" She said in between screams. The cart hit a final stop, and everyone hobbled out of the carts. Rin looked at Len sympathetically and said, "Maybe we should sit down or something. You look a little green." They hit the nearest bench and Rin comforted Len. "Let's ride that again!" Len said.

**Luka And Gakupo**

****Right after everyone split up, Luka looked at Gakupo. "Listen, buddy, I didn't choose to pair with you. I wanted to go with Miku, but Kaito already went with her. We're going strictly JUST. AS. FRIENDS. Got it?" she said. **(I'm sorry, I'm making her like Kagami from Lucky Star) **"Y-yes Luka." Gakupo replied. They walked in silence to the nearest roller coaster. "Wanna ride this, Miss Luka?" Gakupo asked her. "Um, sure...Mr. Gakupo?" Luka said. They got in line and talked about your normal things. The roller coaster happened to be one with a lot of twists and turns, so, Luka hugged onto Gakupo for comfort. Gakupo laughed and screamed on the hills, while Luka gripped his arm. When they got off, Gakupo said while smiling, "You were getting awful close on that ride, Miss Luka." "Well, it's j-just what a girl does when she's on a roller coaster." she tried. "You sure about that?" he said. Luka just punched him in the stomach and said "Let's go onto another ride. Which one do you want to go on?" Gakupo made sure to choose the scariest and twistiest one there. When they got in line, Luka said, "Are you s-sure this is safe, Gakupo?". "Oh, Miss Luka! Are you scared? You can grip onto me like you did on that last ride!" Gakupo said while winking. Eventually, they hopped on the ride. Again, Luka held onto Gakupo for support. Once they got off the ride, Gakupo lightly kissed Luka. "What was that for?!" Luka screeched. "Luka, you're just so cute! I like you." he said. Luka sighed and said, "I'm choosing the next ride."

**Miku and Kaito**

****"Kaito, look! There's an ice cream booth!" Miku called out. They both walked up to it, and Kaito asked "What would you like, Miku?". "Hmm...", She glanced at the many flavors before saying, "Chocolate, please, Kaito." "One scoop of chocolate and one scoop of vanilla please." Kaito said to the man scooping the ice cream. He handed him the money, and the couple sat down. "Why did you get only one cone?" Miku asked curiously. "I thought we could share. Is that okay? I could get you a cone if you want." Miku smiled at her ever-so-nice boyfriend. "It's perfect." They dug into their cone. _Wow, Kaito must really like me if he lets me share his ice cream. _Miku thought. **(Kaito is a major softy in these!) **"So, Kaito, what do you want to ride after this?" Miku asked. "Maybe since we just ate, we should go for something easy, like the ferris wheel. _Squeeee! The ferris wheel will be so romantic! _Miku fangirled quietly inside. "Sure!" she exclaimed. They took off for the ferris wheel, and there was a long line. Kaito and Miku laughed at stupid things they said. They suddenly got into a blue cart and rode slowly to the top. "Wow, Kaito. It's really scary up here." Miku said. "It's okay. Kaito ole' buddy is here to protect you." Miku laughed at his joke. They then heard laughing from the cart behind them. It was two wannabe teenage boys. "Dude, you have blue hair! It looks so stupid!" They said and high fived each other. "Hey! Don't you dare say that about my boyfriend! He actually has something you two don't have, and that's a GIRLFRIEND!" Miku screamed. Kaito looked at her and whispered "It's okay. It doesn't really bother me. Thanks for doing that, Miku." Miku pecked his cheek. "I love you, Miku." Kaito said softly. "I love you too, Kaito!" Miku screamed, loud enough for those boys to hear.

* * *

**Awww...HAPPY ENDING! This was my dream last night, except it was only Len and Rin and in the end, they ended up making out in a hot tub. O.o But I decided not to include that! Hope you enjoyed those stories! Those were more like three one shots, but I'll put them in this one dandy chapter so I don't have to do all that copy and pasting. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Sleepover Party

**Sleepover Party!**

_Sleepover Checklist_

_Len- bringing pop_

_Rin- bringing chips_

_Miku- bringing makeup (MAKEOVERS!)_

_Kaito- bringing ice cream _

_Gakupo- bringing more ice cream since Kaito won't share_

__Luka looked at her sleepover checklist. Her guests should be here any minute now! There was a light knock at the door, and Luka rushed over. Rin and Len stood there, smiling. Len was wearing a plain white tee-shirt with banana-covered shorts. His hair was in his usual messy ponytail. Rin was in a orange tank top, and short plaid shorts. For the first time, Rin didn't have her bow or clips in her hair. "You guys look so cute!" Luka said. Rin giggled and said thanks for both of them. The door knocked again and Kaito and Miku were there. Miku had her long, teal hair down, while wearing a tank top that said "I love leeks!" and green shorts. Kaito wore a dark blue tee-shirt with black sweat pants. "Hi Luka!" Miku said excitedly. Kaito smiled politely. They walked in and Luka shut the door behind them. "Gakupo texted me earlier and said that he'd be a little late." Kaito explained. Miku dropped the makeup on the counter of Luka's apartment, and Kaito, Rin and Len did the same with their goodies. "So what are we gonna do?" Rin said. "How about we do some Truth Or Dare until Gakupo comes?" Miku suggested. They all looked at Luka. "You're the hostess." Len said. "Yeah, that sounds like fun." Luka said. They all sat down on the floor and propped up in blankets and pillows. "I'll start!" Rin said. She looked around the room, looking for a victim. Suddenly, she looked at her side. "Hey, Len. Truth or dare?" "Err...truth." He said. "Hmm...okay, do you have a crush on any Vocaloid?" **(Rin and Len aren't dating in this one shot) **"Rin! Have you ever seen Spice!? All Vocaloids love me, and I love them back!" He replied, and everyone laughed. Rin's expression turned serious. "But seriously, do you?" she asked. Len looked around the room, not knowing what to say next. "I, um..." he started. "Ooo! Lenny's got a crush on someone in this room!" Luka said. "I like..." he tried again. "I-I um, I mean its just kind of..." he failed again. "Spit it out!" Miku screamed. "I LIKE RIN KAGAMINE!" He yelled. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him as all of the Vocaloids followed behind him. "You guys, go back to having fun. Len and I will talk about this alone." Rin said, and everyone left. She quietly knocked on the door, and softly said "Len? Do you want to talk? It's okay if you don't." Len took a deep breath and opened the door. His expression was stern. "Is it true...that you like me?" she asked. "Rin, if you don't like me, that's okay. I mean, I was just so pressured into answering, and I feel terrible about lying." He said, looking down. "I do." She said, as if they were getting married. They pulled each other in for a hug, and Rin kissed his cheek. They calmly walked into the living room, to continue the game. "ALL BETTER!" Rin exclaimed, waving her arms in the air. Gakupo was now sitting in the circle in Rin and Len's places. "Hey Gakupo!" Rin and Len said in unison. They sat down, a little too close to one another. "My turn! So...Gakupo, truth or dare?" Kaito said.

* * *

**This may or may not be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8: First Love Academy Part 1

**First Love Academy Part 1 (Based off the song. If you've never listened to it, you really should!)**

_Len's POV_

__I slowly walked towards the tables in the lunch room, my tray of food, my notebook, and a pencil in my hands. I struggled to carry all of them to an empty table, but I managed to plop them all down. I never really sat with anyone at lunch. I pushed my tray away so I could write in my notebook. My hands struggled to get out the words to win her over. The class president. I never was really an over achiever, unless it came to her. "That's it!" I quietly mumbled to myself. "I'll write a 7,100 letter long love letter" I started to write the words to say, taking bites from a sandwich every once in awhile._ I'll never have the courage to give it to her though... _I thought to myself. My legs then started walking towards her and I did an awkward wave. "Hey..." she said softly. I stared in silence at her. "If you've got business with me then...say so!" I then realized that I was actually supposed to talk. "Uh...um...The weather sure is lovely! I'm glad it's another peaceful day!" I said, clutching my open notebook behind my back. "Why are you shaking so much?" she asked. "Move over, what are you hiding behind your back? Show me!" Man, this girl can be so pushy! "No!" I yelped, then ran off.


End file.
